


合约终止

by Mintycut (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mintycut
Summary: 这是一个没有光剑的“星球大战”AU原力被拿来预知、读心、端咖啡当然，保留节目原力扼喉还是有的。根据JJA“原力当然只能用血缘来获得”的狗屁设定目的只是为了让reylo上床而已
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 4





	合约终止

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个没有光剑的“星球大战”AU  
> 原力被拿来预知、读心、端咖啡  
> 当然，保留节目原力扼喉还是有的。  
> 根据JJA“原力当然只能用血缘来获得”的狗屁设定  
> 目的只是为了让reylo上床而已

-1-  
  
帕帕廷家的孙女在搜寻“强大原力的精子提供者”。  
  
最近，共和国首都的大街小巷都在流传着这个消息。人选还没确定下来，估计是因为老帕帕廷时日无多，儿子又是个没有原力的“次品”，身为共和国的第一原力家族眼看已经日薄西山，处于没落的边缘了。老帕帕廷为了维持在议会中的地位，不惜把自己17岁的孙女芮当作最终的筹码，向全银河的其他原力贵族发出带有私人签章的秘密信息，低头借种。  
当然，这种流言最后被简化成一个粗鄙的词，传到了芮的耳中。  
  
“我是绝对、绝对不会答应的！”芮龇着牙齿低吼。  
波和芬面面相觑，身为芮的同学兼好友，原力血统的残酷竞争对他们而言一向只是街头传闻，从未想过竟然要牺牲一个未成年女孩去完成血统传承的责任。  
“我觉得你可以考虑私奔。”  
“没有私奔对象的叫离家出走，白痴。”  
好友的关心虽然让芮略感安慰，但要想解决问题仍希望渺茫。  
“你可以住到我这儿来，虽然房间小点，但想住多久都可以。”  
“比起当你和赫克斯的性爱现场观众，我选择去睡千年隼。” 芮感动地看了一眼波，拒绝了他的提议。  
“我发誓在你面前我们最多做到PG。”  
住在寄宿家庭的芬在这点上毫无发言权，只好将话题转向他最关心的方面：“有可能是和谁，你知道吗？”  
“老头子只会跟我唠叨家族责任什么什么的，我妈完全闭口不谈，爸爸更是一看到我就开始哭，好像我已经躺在棺材里了，就算真有什么消息，恐怕全银河系最后一个知道的人就是我。”  
“听阿米蒂奇说，可能是走天家的小少爷。”波从不掩饰他与恋人的枕边八卦，阿米蒂奇˙赫克斯是走天家佣人的儿子，虽然他对走天家一贯的没什么好话，但这个消息看起来相当可信。  
“安纳金老爷根本对这个邀请嗤之以鼻，但斯诺克——就是他的幕僚长，似乎说服了他。”  
“帕帕廷和走天不是世仇吗？我想老帕帕廷是绝对不可能同意的吧。” 芬有些激动，身为力敏的直觉让他对“走天家的小少爷”这个名字充满敌意。  
“说起来，老头子好像在餐桌上提过对那人挺满意，不过我认为他主要是为了讽刺我爸。”  
“我也不希望是他，听说那小子挺讨厌的。”  
芮和芬都知道，波的听说等于“听赫克斯说”。  
“等等，不管是谁都不行！”芮哭笑不得，“我绝不会让爷爷这么操控我，要我跟陌生人上床……我宁愿现在就嫁给千年隼！”  
“不愧是连初恋都没有过的书呆。”波见怪不怪，调侃起芮来，“除了机器人和千年隼，你还喜欢过谁吗，任何人，任何生物？”  
“芮可是我们的大明星。”芬得意地哼道，揉了揉芮的头顶,“要让芮喜欢，先不说原力，性格外貌必须完美才行。”  
  
但芮并没有听到芬浮夸的马屁，思绪就被那句“你还喜欢过谁”劫走了。很久很久以前，有那么一个男孩吧，芮想。  
笑起来像冬日清晨的太阳，即使不够和煦也珍稀得令人心生喜悦……但那是谁呢？  
男孩的脸逐渐和眼前的朝阳重叠，好像也在闪闪发光，强烈的光芒刺痛了芮的眼珠，她的眼眶瞬间被泪水充盈，什么也看不到。  
“别走、别走！”让我再看一下你的脸！  
可无论芮怎么呼喊，记忆中的面容仍然只留下一片空白。  
  
“芮。”芬用肩膀推了推身边暗自神游的芮，“我们刚说偷偷去外环星系，你看怎么样。”  
“……不行，我做不到。”芮深深叹了口气，“如果不能令老头子满意，对他而言我爸就更没有价值了。”  
“没有价值？会把你们从家中赶出去吗？总不至于被共和国流放吧。”  
“可能会被杀掉，然后扔到哪个偏僻的星球上。”芮淡淡地说道。  
芬和波沉默了，虽然知道统治者们要靠血统维持能力才能保有如今地位，但这么偏激的做法也已突破他们一干普通人对贵族底线所有的想象。  
“……不如我扮成你的未婚夫，陪你去见面吧！跟他说你已经有心上人了，是不会配合这种愚蠢的安排的。如果对方心智正常，也应该会同情你的遭遇，主动开口帮你拒绝你爷爷，这样他就没办法怪罪你和你爸爸了。”波最终认真地出了个主意。  
“还是我来扮比较好。” 芬朝波挤挤眼睛，“赫克斯嫉妒起来可是发狂的狮子，能把你生撕了。  
“你这种弱鸡力敏，我看老帕帕廷说句话都能把你吓尿裤子。”  
“哦？让他试试。”芬嘴硬地说，但直觉已经告诉他，如果要在剑拔弩张的原力角斗中撑住场面，可能真还只有波这种钝感的普通人才能做到。  
芮抱住想要支持自己的好友们，也许他们并不知道将要面对的是怎样的恶魔，但这份心意也足以支撑她直面一切不详的预感——如果命运要来，就让它来吧，她也一定会好好保护这两个朋友，无论发生什么。  
  
  
-2-  
  
命运这个碧池第二天就到了。  
没等放学，管家普莱德就带车候在学校门口，把芮——和想方设法跟上来的芬拉到科洛桑最大的酒店顶层。  
芬按波的计划躲进套房隔间，剩余的时间并不够让芮做其他准备，她懊恼自己还穿着校服：被当成孩子对待或激起某些爱好者的性趣，芮不知道相比之下哪个更糟。  
  
现实也没有时间让她继续懊恼，几秒钟后，普莱德便推开门，向芮引见那位被帕帕廷议长当作最后希望的男人。  
“这位是达斯维达爵爷之孙，莱娅公主之子……”  
“叫我凯洛伦。”  
眼前的男人一身黑色皮衣，连摩托车头盔都没摘，便对芮伸出戴着皮手套的手。  
这一连串突破常识的失礼行为让芮目瞪口呆，以至于完全不知该怎么回应，可更令她说不出话的是这个男人的身高——和与之相配的原力，犹如一个庞大的怪物，一进门就毫不收敛地用自己的原力将整个房间塞得满满当当，让房间中的其他人倍感窒息。  
  
见芮没有握手的意思，凯洛伦也随意地放下了手，转身走向房间一角的吧台，背对着芮粗鲁地翻选着吧台上的白兰地。  
“你要不要喝点？”  
芮还没来得及表示拒绝，男人已经打开了他挑中的一瓶，“我忘记你还不到年龄。”  
芮正想着戴头盔要怎么喝酒，凯洛伦已经单手取下头盔放在一旁，半长的头发脱离拘束，立刻滑落到男人脸前，遮住大半眉眼，有如犀鸟喙般高耸的鼻子穿过几缕刘海，矗在豆荚般饱满的嘴唇上方，高领毛衣包裹住颈部，衬得下颌格外修长。  
男人的手指插入刘海，将头发往后梳，露出适才被蓬乱头发遮住的眼睛。琥珀色的瞳孔直直看进芮的眼中，柔软而湿润的目光不由得让芮想起曾经养过的大型犬，忍不住眨了眨眼。  
“那么，我们开始吧。”男人说。  
  
“等、等等！”沉浸在目光中的芮差点忘记波的计划，慌忙提出抗议，“我们不应该先互相了解一下吗？”  
凯洛伦露出一丝意外的表情，放下手中并没有喝过的酒杯，双臂交叉抱在胸前，首肯似的向芮扬了扬下巴。  
芮深吸一口气，僵硬着手指敲了敲套房隔间的门，先前藏身其中的芬推开门走了出来。  
“这是我的恋人、不、未婚夫。”芮装作亲昵地挽住芬的胳膊，还把头靠了上去。“我们是真心相爱，准备结婚的。”  
芬配合着努力挺起胸膛，想尽量表现得有气势一些，可是与凯洛伦的身型差距让他看起来像个小姑娘。“咳咳、希望大家能坐下谈谈，来避免你们都不情愿的、呃、被迫上床这种事。”  
  
男人沉默了。  
  
芮猜他可能预想过一百种互相了解的方式，这显然不是其中任何一种。  
  
“你们这他妈是在愚弄我吗？”  
凯洛伦的眼中似乎有阴影在汇聚，皮手套被捏得嘎吱作响，语气也暴躁起来，“帕帕廷老头子低声下气地求我，开出2亿的价格让我飞过来，现在你们一句话就想打发我走？”  
“难道你为了所谓的血统，愿意像动物一样被强迫交配……”  
芬的话音被一个耳光“啪”地打断，整个人旋转着飞出去，未等摔落在地上，就被无形的力量狠狠掐住脖颈，悬浮在凯洛伦面前。身为力敏，他完全能感受到凯洛伦的恐怖之处：无可抵御的强大力量，且毫无道德约束。芬像钓钩上的鱼一样扭动身体，挥舞双拳挣扎着想要回到地面，但在毫无怜悯的男人眼中，这只是可笑的徒劳罢了。  
  
别说“正常”了，这人压根就是个恐怖分子。  
  
“你这种力敏废物。”凯洛伦在空中做出扼喉的手势，像捏住一根树枝般轻松，低沉的的嗓音接连吐出恶毒的话语。  
“如果你稍微像样点，老帕帕廷也不会花大价钱求我操你的未婚妻了。”  
不知是羞耻还是窒息，芬的脸越涨越红，他已无力反抗，只有双手不停地在咽喉处抓挠，想使珍贵的空气回到肺部，可无论是控制他的力量还是控制力量的人，他都无法触碰到，更毋论从中脱身了。  
  
“放开他……”  
朦胧中，芬听见芮的声音，带着他从未听过的哭腔。凯洛伦脸上看不出任何变化，手指却紧紧一捏，芬的脖颈顿时发出扭曲的骨音。  
“我说放开他！”芮声音中的颤抖消失了，取而代之的是冷静的怒气，足以让一心要置芬于死地的男人回头。“还是你办事的时候喜欢有人看着？”  
  
芮脱下校服外套扔在脚边，像剥掉毫无价值的自尊一样。在她想继续解开衬衣扣子的时候，凯洛伦伸出另一只手，搭在她百褶裙的挂扣上，手指沿着衬衣与裙子交界的缝隙拂过，向上划着衣襟。衬衣的扣子随着手套的拨弄上下弹动，最后，手指轻轻停在芮的脖颈，抬起她的下颌。  
目光相接，像刀刃拼撞在一起。  
芮感到呼吸都要停窒了。  
“你以为你是来献身的吗？”  
  
手指突然一推，芮毫无防备地倒在身后的沙发上，柔软的皮料和填充物像沼泽一样包裹住她的身体，光是影子都能让她的胸腔像被重物压住般无法换气，她只得眼睁睁地看着凯洛伦伏下身来，直到鼻尖几乎抵着鼻尖。凯洛伦用只有他俩才能听见的声音说道：  
“我才是，你用2亿买来的种马。”  
  
  
芬被重重地摔在房间入口的大理石地板上，顾不得呼吸几口久违的空气，急忙向芮大喊。  
“芮！快走！”  
庞大的身躯却不准备给芬半点机会，彻底把芮遮挡在身下，凯洛伦浑身满溢而出的怒火似乎不单单只是对芬的嫌恶——还有一股无来由的恨意，让芬几乎要立刻尖叫着逃跑。  
“你该滚了，废物。”恐怖的化身回头龇咧着利齿，发出凶狠的低吼。  
芮躺倒在男人身下的阴影中，虽然衣衫整齐，芬却不敢把目光投向她。比起芬狼狈的样子，芮显然要从容许多。芬第一次如此深切地认识到，自己与芮的差别竟如此巨大，像食物永远无法理解捕食者。他只能喊着“我会想办法救你的”，而不等芮回复，便头也不敢回地跑出大门。


End file.
